The Adopted Child
by Edwardgirl14
Summary: Rose decides to adopt, she tells the family and waits for their response. How will Emmett handle it? Please read I suck at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

The adopted Child

RPOV

As I lay in my bed, Emmett's arm around my waist, his whispering snores in my ear, I think about my special day planned today.

Nobody knows my little plan for today except Edward. I mean, Dang he is so annoying and he gets into everyones bussiness.

Not even my husband, Emmett, knows.

I sit up anxious, but very gently, not wanting to wake Emmett.

EMPOV

I woke up as soon as I felt the emptiness in my arms, of where my wife should be.

Without opening my eyes I searched around the bed, feeling on her side of the bed, thinking she could have rolled away, but came up empty. As I open my eyes, I see my wife already dressed and putting her makeup on.

She had on a light blue baby doll shirt, and a pair of jeans, and black heels....it's a Saturday...what is she doing up so early?

I get out of bed and walk to her, wrapping my arms around her and whisper in her ear.

_"What are you doing, It's Saturday?"_ I said with a groan. I caressed her face in my hands and kissed her.

She replyed "_You will find out lator, after you are dressed."_ she smiled at me.

Oh Crap! Alice is planning a shopping spree, and Im being forced to go!

I went to get dressed in a hurry, wanting to find out what was going on, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes.

RPOV

Oh I hope Emmie will be happy...... I yelled to Emmett, _"Babe, you forgot your Underwear!"_

All of a sudden I hear "_HMPH! _and a muted thud as I see a pair of blue jeans fly and hit the wall, making a hole in the wall, then I see a tired/frustrated Emmett walking around bottomless to his drawers, pulling out a pair of boxers and sliding them on.

EmPOV

*Few seconds before*

I walk to my closet, picking out a pair of blue jeans, and a t-shirt. I slide my pants on and hear Rose yell to me "_Babe, you forgot your Underwear!"_

Why would she think I forgot my......CRAP!

I ripped my pants off and threw them, hitting the wall as I go to my drawer and pull out a pair of boxers. I didn't worry about the hole that I had left, Rose and me have broke more than a wall in our room....that was the least of my worries.

I heard my wife giggle saying _"Sexy, Sexy."_ she growled as I pulled on my boxers.

APOV

Finally I saw the vision of what Rose had planned today!

I sat up in bed so fast, Startling Jasper and hitting him in the forehead. Why was he so close to me anyway?

_"YES! I KNOW! I KNEW I WOULD FIND OUT SOONER OR LATER!" _

JPOV

*Few minutes before*

I lay awake in bed, smiling at my beautiful wife. I loved how peaceful she looked.

Her eyelids closed, a faint smile on her pale lips, laying in my arms was my perfect angle, my Alice.

I leaned down, going in for a kiss, and when I did my head went flying back so fast I had a head rush.

What had just happened?....Oh, Alice is awake!

Holding my head in my hand, I stared at my now awake Alice, looking at her with confusion, but keeping a smile on my lips. Wow, she is so beautiful..even in the mornings. She always is.

"_I had a vision of Rose, but don't worry, just go back to sleep." _Alice informed me, snuggling back into my arms, as I steal a kiss upon her lips, making her laugh her perfect giggle.

Chapter 2

RPOV

Downstaires with all my family sitting around the table, Emmett on my right, going around the table in this order was; Edward, Bella, Rennessme( which was giving me a huge grin) Alice, Jasper, Carlisle, and then leaving Esme on my left. I started to get nervous about telling them my good news, even more nervous to tell Emmett.

Edward gave me a quick nod, and swished his hand in a motion telling me to proceed.

_"Ok, I brought you here to tell you all......That Im going to adopt a child!" _ I smiled and looked at everyone.

EMPOV

WHAT? IS SHE SERIOUS? Oh no.... shes staring at me......wanting to know my response no doubt, I am guessing. I looked around the table staring at eveyones exspression, everyone had a huge grin on there face. I looked back at Rose. _"What?"_

BPOV

Oh, how sweet... Rose is finally going to have a child! Im so happy for her, and it will give my baby Rennessme someone to play with.

I looked down at Rennessme and she was reaching up to me, chanting "Up, Up!" I clutched her in my arms and she placed her hand on my neck, showing me the event that just took place, and confusion of Emmett's exspression. I glanced over at Edward, who had a huge smile on his face reading our daughters mind.

EDPOV

As I was reading Nessie's thoughts I still wandered why Emmett wasn't excited. Sure, I can understand that he feels that he isn't ready to be a dad, I felt the same before Nessie was born, but he needs to support his wife at this moment. I felt a little hand on my arm, as I looked down, I saw Nessie smiling at me and chanting

_"Up, Daddy, Up!" _

I smirked and grapped her up in my arms as she kisses me on the cheek.

RPOV

What does he mean by 'what'?

I don't understand.....does he not want a child?

I looked at Nessie and Edward as she snuggles into him and giggles, and Nessie says "_I love you daddy_" and Edward replying _"I love you my little princess." _

Tears welling up in my eyes (Yes in this role play they are able to cry) as I watch the loving moment of the Daughter and her father, and how I wanted that for me and Emmett, I run out of the room sobbing.

EMPOV

I watched as Rose stared at Nessie and Edward. It was really sweet, but Im not sure that Im ready to be a dad. Everyone knows Im imature.....in away.

But having my own little Emmie, and teaching it everything I know.

I was guessing Edward was reading my thoughts, because of his snickering at me saying teaching it everything I know.....but that's a lot, so much my mind can't even handle it all.

I heard a chair squeal across the floor, hitting the wall, and a very upset Rose run out of the room.

_'What did I do?" I ask_

EDPOV

Poor Rose. I glared at Emmett with hateful eyes. _"Emmett, You have upset your wife!" "And you arn't even going to go talk to her?" _

Bella must have seen the furry in my face, because Bella took Rennessme out of my hands.

_"How could you....You know she wants a child, how could you not at least talk to her, and tell her how you feel?_"

I sighed, and felt a wave of calm wash over me as I begin to calm down. I nod a thank you nod to Jasper, and then turn to Emmett.

_"You need to go talk to her." _I said as lightly as I could.

I held my arms out for Rennessme to climb back into. I held her to my chest as I grapped Bella's hand and led her into the living room, where we sat on the couch, and I holding both of my favorite girls in my arms.

EMPOV

Edward was right, how could I be so hurtful...so hurtful....I broke my promise that I would never hurt her. Im so stupid.

I raised up out of my chair and ran with inhuman speed upstaires to our room, and I entered to see Rose laying on the bed, her face in her pillow.

I go and join her on the bed, rubbing her back with my hand and kissing her shoulder.

_"Im sorry that Im a stupid, uncaring, selfish person."_

Rose stared up at me with caring eyes, she looked like a drowning racoon because of her eye makeup running down her face, but I didn't care, I loved her, she was beautiful to me.

_"I wasn't sure that I was ready to be a dad, it took me a little while to get it though my head, im still not sure, but this is something you want, and I want to make you happy because I love you, I want you to be in my life forever, and I want you to have everything you desire."_

RPOV  
I stared at the new loving Emmett, that I havn't seen since our 1st anniversery. Yes he loved me, and showed me that he did a lot, but this Emmett is different, no humor there, the real Emmett. His eyes where staring deeply into mine and I could tell that he was really sorry...and that he loved me.

I hugged him up tight in my arms. "_Emmett this is something I have wanted for a long time. I was born to be a mother, and to love you." _

He took my hands in his _"Well, this is what you want, so I want this to."_

I smiled at him, and placed my lips on his, moving together with such gentle movements.

EMPOV

I love this woman, I really do, but what if im not a good father? I don't want to dissapoint her, and I want to make her happy. It would be pretty cool to have a little Emmett to, again teach him everything I know. I heard chuckles coming from downstaries, coming from Edward!

_"Oh, and Babe, I want a girl." Rose informed me._

Shoot, there goes my plan. I kinda scare little girls....not on purpose of course but since im really tall and muscular it scares them. Once, I took Nessie to the playground and a little girl with blonde pigtails and ribbons in her hair called me the incredible haulk and ran away screaming.

See how I think about is all that babies do is cry and poop, and poop and cry, then cry cause they poop, and poop when they cry.

Rose brought me out of my bathroom thoughts_. "Babe?"_

_"Yes?" _

_"I wanted to go to the adoption center today." _

_"Really, well baby lets go." _I took her hand in mine.

RPOV

Im so glad that Emmett is good with this, I want us to be parents.

Emmett gave me a boost into his incredably tall jeep, then we were both in and halfway to the adoption center. Emmett offered me his big, muscular hand and I was more than happy to take it, and hold it in mine.

_"I have something I need to tell you." _I said looking at our intertwinded fingers_._

_"Oh, and whats that?_" he shot me a smile.

_"I already know what girl im adopting, and she calls me mom now. She is so sweet, and I love her..."_

Emmett inturupts with a smile_ "Is that where you have been sneaking out to lately?"_

_"Yes, and Im so sorry, I should have told you, I just didn't... I didn't...I.... " _

I tried to blurt out, but Emmett stopped me with a kiss.

This kiss was so great, it was so romantic, it started out slow, sweet and then it got more passionate. I wrap my arms around him, pulling him tight to me. His hands on me, one on the small of my back, the other intertwined in my hair, pulling and tugging my face closer to his.

I was wandering why it felt like we wern't moving anymore, but I didn't care, I focused on Emmett, and his lips. After our 30 minute long makeout session, he whispered in my ear

_"I love you."_

_"I love you too_." I said wiping my mouth on the back of my hand, smiling at him.

EMPOV

WOWIE!!!! That kiss was amazing! I love everyone of Rose's kisses, but DANG, that was one of the best! My lips still tingling with excitment, I feel like I could take on the world!

Tonight, when we are alone, we will be continuing the last event, and more! I jump out of the car and help Rose out of the jeep.

RPOV

Oh, so thats why we wern't moving, we were sitting in the adoption center parking lot.....making out........I hope nobody saw that last event take place....


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 3 of Adopted Child

EMPOV

Hand and hand, me and Rose walked into the adoption center.

We were greeted by a 30 or 40-ish year old woman who looks like she dyed her hair that dirty blond too many times, she was in a long, grey skirt that came to her ankles, which I am thankful for, I don't want to see those legs, YUCK! She was wearing a lacy,grey grandma shirt. She looked like she needed help, Im glad that me and Rose wouldn't have to go through that getting-old-thing.

We followed her to the counter in the middle of the white/very boring room that reminded me of a hospital room, Her heels click against the hard floor, which was really bugging the crap out of me.

RPOV

Man, her lipstick is all over her teeth! That outfit, I think my grandma Hale called and wanted her clothes back! I tried not to laugh, so I clamped my hand over my mouth.

EMPOV

The woman stuck her hand out to me, then Rose.

_" Hello, Im Mary and I will help you find the perfect child of your dreams." _she said with a smile, exsposing her red lipstick stained teeth.

I stared at her teeth and shuddered. Rose shook her hand and said

_"You already know that im Rosalie, and this is my Husband Emmett."_

I smiled at Mary leaving her breathless. Rose must have noticed, because she elbowed me in the rips.

Mary asked _"So you arn't able to have kids?"_

_"Well...."_ started Rose, and I couldn't help myself, I had to be inmature just for a minute.

_"Oh we havn't tried yet, we just decided to come to you first, we have been married for years, but oh we havn't tried 'that' yet. We don't know where everything goes.. *Wink* if you get what I mean, so we decided were not going to try, and it sounds repulsive doesn't it? I mean come on.....The banana and the doughnut....just seems....repulsive" _I smiled and cracked up.

Rose tapped me on the shoulder, _"Haha, thats my husband for you, such a JOKER!" _she was serious, so I stopped.

_"Yes, im a big joker, but it's serious time now."_ I said trying not to laugh.

RPOV

Mary looked at us and laughed suddenly.

"_Ok, right this way, I think Sala is waiting for you.'_

When she turned, that is when I saw it. She had a round belly.....she was pregnant, that ugly thing is pregnant, she's able, and Im not? Hmmmmp! Who would even get her ego prego? That sickens me!

Emmett looked at me, and I put on a smile for him and rupped my thumb on the back of our intertwined hands.

Mary leads us into the playroom and that's when I see her! My sweet little angle, sitting in the corner, playing with her dolls.

_"My little angle." _I was holding back tears. I did this everytime I saw her, and today she would finally be all mine.

_"Emmett, there she is!"_

EMPOV

I looked around the room, trying to find this little girl.

"_Who?"_

_"Those little girls over there eating each others boogers?" I asked_

Rose cringed _"Neither, over in the corner."_

I followed Rose over to the corner, to where a little girl was sitting by herself in the corner.

The little girl was so tiny, she had short brown hair that came to her shoulders, with a pink bow in her hair.

She was in a pink top, and blue jean shorts, she was really pale, (so she would fit in good with the family), and she had green eyes.

When she was older, her eyes would change to gold when she was changed. But this is not what caught my attention when I saw her.

I felt a sudden love for her, it was overpowering. I loved her as a daughter....already. I loved her, and that is the same way Rosalie feels...she told me about this feeling, and she was right.

_"She is so.....tiny...and fragile looking. " _I managed to coo out

_"I know, shes so cute isn't she?" _she squealed in delight.

Then the little girl looked up and smiled. With her short legs she ran into Rosalie's arms_. _

_"Mommy!"_

_"Sala!" _Rose says kissing her on the cheek.

I couldn't move....I was staring at the little girl, and she was staring back at me.

_"Mommy, is that...Daddy?"_ she smiled,

_"Yes, Sala, this is your Daddy, Emmett Cullen." "Emmett this is Sala Grace Cullen, your Daughter."_

The little girl ran and hugged my leg, for thats all she could reach. I bent down, and hugged her. I don't know why, but it came naturally.

RPOV

Oh, im going to cry, Ok Rose, you can't cry.....oh here comes the waterworks!

_"Ok, Emmett Im going to go fill out last minute paperwork, you stay here and get to know her, and help her pack her stuff."_

I leaned down and kissed him on the lips and walk out of the room, wiping my eyes.

Chapter 4

EMPOV

What do I do now? I looked at the angel faced, little girl....my daughter. She smiled showing all her tiny teeth. _"So..How old are you Sala?' _

She looked at me and held up three tiny fingers. _"Im 3, almost 4."_

_"Oh...cool." _she grabbed my hand and led me to wear she sleeps,and pulls her little Dora bag out, beginig to fill it with different iteams

_" I want to bring my dolly's, and my wipstick, and....."_

My eyes bugged out. "_Your What?" "Wipstick?" _WHAT THE CRAP IS A WIPSTICK???

_"Uh Huh...." _she held up a plastic lipstick toy.

_"Oh.....well......thats called lipstick...."_ I tried to change the weird silence.

_"Hey, there is going to be a little girl that you can play with, her name is Rennessme."_

_"Yes, mommy told me about her, I cants waits to meet her...."_

I chuckled at her extra (s') on her words.

_"Daddy, can I ask you a question?" _she said shly.

_"Ummm...yeah sure."_

She stared at the floor _"Why, didn't you come and see me when mommy came?_"

Oh....that got me.. _"Your mom wanted to suprise......me." _

_"Oh...ok daddy." _

Then a big mean kid came over and pushed Sala on the floor.

_"Your stupid, no one wants you and no one will never love you!" _and all the kids start laughing.

Sala runs to me crying. I take her into my arms at once.

_"Hey kid!" _I let out a growl.

_"What do you wnat monkey face?" _said the kid.

"_Oh no you didn't!" _I picked the kid up by his shirt. "_**If you ever speak to her or any other kid like that again...and I will rip you to shreds and suck your Freakin......" **_

I didn't get to finish because Rose walked in the room. I hurried and grabbed a book, then put the big/mean kid on my lap, pretending to read to the kids.

RPOV

I walk back into the playroom and I see Emmett sitting in a small chair, reading, yes reading , to the children.

"_Oh, how sweet Emmett, you are reading to the kids!" "Where is Sala?"_

I watched as my baby comes running to me, I opened my arms for her, and she ran into my arms.

_"Baby..what's wrong?"_

My weeping daughter looked at me. _" That mean kid...pushed me down."_

My eyes went straight to Emmett, my arms making a protective sheild around my baby.

_"Who?"_

_"That boy!" _and she points to a big, looks 10 years old. I growled and stood up with her in my arms.

_"Babe, I will take care of it, how bout you get her ready to leave, I will be there in a minute." _Emmett said looking at me, tryin to calm me down.

_"Ok."_

EMPOV

I watched as Rose walked out of the room and took Sala with her.

I turned on my heel to look at the boy with an evil smile.

_"What's your name?" _I asked the now scared looking kid.

The kid looks up and swallows. _"M-M-My name is...Steave."_

_"How bout we play a little game, you sit on the floor and I give you a little something?"_

_"Oh..no...no thanks."_ the kid said.

RPOV

After helping wash Sala's tear stained face, and I got her a little lollypop. I was holding her on my hip when I walked her back into the playroom...when I saw it......

Emmett was sitting over this little boys face._ "Emmett, What are you doing!"_

Emmett stares at me smiles

_"What does it look like Im doing? Im farting in his face." _I watched as he stood up and then he yelled _"Take that!"_

_"Babe, why?"_

_"He made my little girl cry!"_

_"Oh....honey...." _I start tearing up

Emmett ran to my side _"Babe, why are you crying?"_

_"You are going through the parenting stage...it's so sweet!" _I smiled and hugged both of my babies.

_"Lets take Sala home and to meet everyone."_

We walked to the jeep and Emmett helped me and Sala into the car.

When we are in the car Emmett reaches over and tries to kiss me, but Sala kisses him first.

"I love you Daddy." How sweet is that!!!!!

EMPOV

My new daughter just told me....she loved me and kissed me on the cheek.

_"I love you to sweetheart."_ Wow, maybe I will become a good dad......Because all this is coming naturally.

I drove the long way home...but it was nice to have both my favorite girls so close, that I feel both of there love for me.

*At the cullens house*

APOV

As I stared out the window, I thought of how Emmett was doing. I felt someone wrap there arms around my tiny waist, and feel a pair of sweet lips kiss me on the back of my neck, slighlty parted, to where I feel his breathe on my neck. I giggled and turned in the pair of arms to face the love of my life, to stare into his beautiful eyes. He bent down and kissed me, kissed me passionatley, hard. After our liplock session, wrapped my arms around his waist, I say.

_"Oh, I just can't wait to meet Sala!" _I smiled at the thought of having another niece.

EDPOV

I wander how Emmett's doing, I read his thoughts, He thinks he is not ready to be a father, and Im not sure if he is ready yet either.

I sit on the couch with my arms around Bella, her sitting on my lap, and Rennessme asleep in Bella's beauitful arms, her light snores able to be heard.

I see Alice and Jasper liplocking by the window and holding each other, I turn away quickly and try to ignore there

_"I don't think that Emmett is ready to be a father." _I said to Bella.

Bella looks up at me with her breautiful golden eyes.

_"He will grow into it, You wern't sure if you would be a good father... " _

She leaned in closer to my face....her scent overwelming, not a I-want-to-eat-you-smell, but Irrisitable-I-want-you-now-smell. _"...But you are a great father..the best." _

She leaned in and we kissed. She is so sexy, and beautiful,She was wearing a lovely red blouse and a black mini skirt.

Did she always have to be so tempting? And her smell... I swallowed the venom that had built in my mouth, quickly regaining control of _that_ side of me, and trying to keep my head clear.

I love her, and she is, and forever will be my wife.

_"I love you." _I whispered against her neck, letting her breathe, and gently kissing her neck.

Alice ran over to us and cluched her sleeping niece in her arms and whispers angrily

_"NOT WITH THE BABY AROUND!" _

_"YOU COULD HAVE SCARED MY NEICE FOREVER!"_ she ran over to Jasper with my child. I was about to go and get my sleeping Rennessme, but Bella inturpted my thoughts by kissing me.

I chuckled and kissed Bella once more, and she whispered _"I love you to my Mountain Lion." _I growled a playful growl.

APOV

_"AWWW HOW SWEET!"...Opps!" _I was a little loud and I acciedently woke up my neice.

_"DADDY!" _Cryed Rennessme.

Edward stole my neice away from me, and held her in his arms, giving me and evil look, but then going by and ..... He pinched my nose! Hmmmmph!

Jasper looked at me _"Whats sweet, babe?" _I looked at my empty arms that had a baby in them just a few secounds ago.

_"Emmett....he already loves her!" "Sala loves him to!"_

_"Shocking...." _his arms worm them selves around my waist where they belong. _...."but im happy for them."_

_"Me too!" _I squealed rubbing the back of Jasper's arm.

I hear Esme yell, _"They are here!"_

_"EPPP!!!" _I started jumping up and down, making it hard for Jasper to keep his arms around me, and clapping my hands together.

_"Honey, calm down...." _Jasper clutches me by the arm in mid-air, causing me to not finish the jump....boo....and setting me down.

_"Whoops, sorry, got a little excited!" _

ESPOV

Im going to be a grandma to another child. Im so delighted...and proud, I will take her in as one of my own. Sala, what a beautiful name.

I am so happy for Rose, I couldn't stand to see her so un-happy. But now that Edward is married to Bella, and Rose has decided to adopt, everyone in my family is happy. I love when my family is happy! Oh here they come!

RPOV

As Emmett pulls into the driveway, I clutch my baby in my arms, the other hand is busy holding Emmett's. Emmett turns off the car and turns to look at me. He has a huge smile on his face, but caring eyes. I sigh and take a huge breath of air.

_"Im a little nervous Emmie." _

He looked at me and kisses me on the forehead. _"Don't be, it will be fine."_

I feel a little hand on my neck, I look down and see her stare up at me with huge excited eyes.

_"Are you ready to meet your family Sala?"_

_"I is ready to meet my bestie friend!' _ I knew that she was talking about Rennessme and I giggled.

Emmett helped us out of the car, and we walked into the house, when I see everyone sitting and standing in the living room. I see that Alice is really excited, so I wrap my arms around her to protect her.

EDPOV

As I observe the cute little girl in my sisters arms, I can't help from grinning when I heard her cute little thoughts. She was frightened, but excited too.

I felt Rennesme's glare on her, the nher focus lifted to me.

I read Nessie's thoughts, she was wandering who this little girl was, and she was asking me if she was ok.

_"Yes, sweetheart, she is part of our family now, go say hello."_ I smirked at my confused child.

REPOV

*a few minutes before*

As I lay here in my Daddy's cool arms, I think about how much I love my mommy and daddy. I wander where my uncle Emmie and aunt Rose are, and why aunt Alice is looking at my Uncle Jasper with googley eyes.

I have so many questions, but dad says thats common and that I can google it.....what ever that means.

I turn in Daddy's arms to see my mommy smiling at me, and I smile back.

Uncle Jazz put his hand in a fist shape and said _"I got your nose."_

I shook my head and pointed to my nose to prove to him it's still there.

I heard my daddy laugh, and he touched my nose and said

_"Daddy got it back for you princess." _and he snuggled me into his chest, and I didn't fight with daddy, I loved laying in my daddy's cool arms and to listen to my daddy hum my song to me. He started humming and patting my back, as I gently started to fall asleep until I look up and I see aunt Alice jumping up and down.

Then I see Uncle Emmie and aunt Rose come in the front door_. _

Aunt Rose was holding a tiny girl, like me in her arms. I turned to daddy for a answer, and he told me _"Yes, sweetheart, she is part of our family now, go say hello."_

BPOV

I watch as Rennessme gets down from Edward's arms, and Edward placing his arms around me. I watch as my baby goes over to Rose and stares at Sala.

Rose puts Sala down on the floor, in front of Rennessme.

"_Hi, i is 3 years olds, and my name is Rennessme, people call me Nessie for shorts."_

I giggle at the sweetness of my baby introducing herself, and the cuteness of her baby talk, adding the extra (s') not needed in the sentence.

_"Im...Sala, and i is 3 too....im just shorts." _ I giggle silently of how cute this is, and I break out in happy tears.

I feel fingers run under my eyes, wiping away the tears, and I grap the hand, keeping it to my face as I stare into Edward's eyes. He pulls me into his lap and whispers into my ear,

_"Love, what are you crying about?" _

_"This is Nessie's first friend her age, her first friend and im so happy for her."_

I lay my head on Edward's shoulder, and he whisper's back, "_Im happy for her too.' _

EDPOV

It's so great to see that Nessie will have a new friend, and someone that will live here with her always.

I watch as Sala grasp Nessie's hand _"Do you want to go play?" _

_"Lets go, we can play with my nex barbies my aunt Alice got me!"_

As they leave they room, I glare at Alice.

Alice has bought her so many barbies, She has enough to fill up a room.

I stepped on one...of course it wasn't on purpose, but It was laying on the floor and I stepped on the head, and it popped off and hit Jasper in the head. It was HULARIOUS!!!!

But we had to have a funeral for...what was that barbies name.???? I can't even remmber, but any way, we had to have a funeral and burry it, which made me feel horrible that I broke Nessie's toy, so I went and bought her like 10 more.

Ok, back to the present...I look over at Emmett, and he has a huge smile on his face, a smile to a new begining to him being a father, as I would be here to help him all the way through.

I gave him a big grin, which he returned one right back to me.

**Please review, and think you for reading this. I hope to update as soon as I can. thank you for reading. Edwardgirl14**


End file.
